New discoveries
by somewhere87
Summary: Is going to be mainly candy and rebel.Pretty much everything happened up and till Wipe Out. But ff Max never came, but Liz slept with Sean. He came earlier to Roswell. It is going to be an antiLiz one. sorry all Dreamer and Liz fans!Since I am from Sweden
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Roswell, but if I did, there would have been so more candy action

Maria, Liz and Kyle quickly drove back to the town, after Maria saving the day. They had never been so thrilled to se the habitants of Roswell. Before leaving they had decided to meet at Michael's apartment. As soon as Maria had parked the car she jumped out and ran the door, Liz and Kyle not far behind. 

Maria opened the door, and held her breath until she saw her spaceboy. With four easy strides she crossed the room to Michael and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, Maria felt his big arms wrapping around her waist, hugging her just as tight.

Michael has only felt so relived as he did when he saw Maria walking throw the door and into his arms one other time, that was earlier that day, when she came throw the Crashdown door. He felt the familiar feeling he had longed for so long, the way she felt in his arms, the way her hair smelled they way her head rested on his cheast. They both knew that they had a lot of shit to work throw, but they would do it together. They reluctantly released each other, and Michael put his arms around her shoulder, just has he did last year, after they had saved Max and she told him that she would stay with him. They looked around at the others, Kyle stood next to his father, Isabelle and Alex sat together on the sofa, where she explained what had happened, Liz stood in doorway glaring at Tess and Max who stood close in one of the corners. Maria frowned, she knew something had happened in the whole Tess/Max/Liz triangle, or as she called it the Bermuda triangle, cause no one knew what was going on there.

Tess looked around the room and her eyes stopped at the sight of Michael and Maria, she couldn't help to smile at the two of them. She had seen the relived look in Michael's eyes as Maria came into the room. The looks only you could get from someone that loved you so much it hurt. She felt bad for trying to break them up last year, she only did what Nasedo told her to do, planting those stupid dreams, in their heads.

Tess had spent most of the summer with Michael helping him with his powers, and she saw what it did to him, not able to be with Maria. Her eyes wandered of the couple and to the person standing next to her. She noticed the sadness in his eyes as he glanced at Liz. To get his mind of her, she asked the others what had happened

"Um, so what happened after you left?"

"Well…"

Kyle started, sitting down on of the bar chairs in the kitchen, Michael sat down on the sofa pulling Maria down next to him, Liz took a seat in the armchair as Tess, Max and Valenti remained standing.

"Well after we left we drove straight to the sign, and then Liz disappeared in the car, anyway then me and Maria drove to the sign where this skin came and tried to attack us"

Michael's arm immediately tightened around Maria's waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder, knowing what was coming next would piss Michael of major.

"And then I killed him and disappeared, I don't really knew what happened then…"

He said looking at Maria, so did the others.

"Umm, when Kyle disappeared I took the jumpingcabels and attached them to the…umm on the tube thing, and then it kind of exploded and I dunno really I disappeared for a second"

Maria hold her breath, waiting for it…4,3,2,1

"YOU WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHAT IN THE HLL WHERE THINKING? THE ONLY REASON I LET YOU LEAVE WAS BEACAUSE I KNEW YOU WHERE GONNA BE SAFE AND YOU GO OFF ALMOST GETTING BLOWN UP!"

The others jumped at the loud shouting coming from Michael, while Maria just stood up facing Michael, all calm. She waited as he screamed for a couple of minutes more.

"Are you done spaceboy?"

"What?"

"Are you done?"

"Ehh yeah?"

"Ok good"

She got up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek

"You are welcome"

"FOR WHAT?"

"For saving you as spaceboy"

Michael just glared at her before pulling her into a tight hug. They all sat down again talking about what happened. After a while they decided it was time to go. Tess was just about to go out, when she felt a hand on her arm, she turned around and faced Maria.

"Can I talk with you for a minute?"

Surprised, Tess nodded and followed Maria outside, they both felt the surprised looks from the others. Once outside Maria stopped and turned around and faced Tess.

"I just…wanted to thank you again, for saving me before…"

"Maria.."

"No, just let me finish, I know we didn't get of on the best start…and I am sorry. Today was kind of an eye-opener for me. I would like us to be friends."  
"Really?"

"Yeah…do you think we could try at least?"

"I liked that Maria.."

"Great! Now. I think me and spaceboy have some things to discuss"

Tess grinned

"Good Luck on that one"

"Thanks, well see you"

"Bye Maria..and thanks"

"For what?"

"For wanting to be my friend"

"Anytime"

The girls smiled, as they returned to the apartment, the others had gone outside waiting for the girls. Tess joined Isabelle, Alex and Max in the jeep. Kyle and Jim went to the car and drove back to their fishing day. Leaving Liz and Maria alone. Maria frowned at the look she got from Liz.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You and Tess?"

"Oh I just wanted to thank her"

"For what?"

"For saving my life Liz"

"Come on, she probably just did it, cause she knew that the rest of us would be suspicious if she didn't"  
"Liz!"

"What?"

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing, I just don't get it why everybody all of sudden likes her"

"Liz how can you say that"

"You know what! Forget it, let's just go home"

"Actually I think I am gonna stick around for a while. See you later"

"But how am I gonna get home?"

"Here take the jetta, I am sure Michael can give me a ride"

"Whatever bye"

Liz took the keys out of Maria's hand and stormed of. Maria frowned at her lifelong friend storming of, before walking back into the apartment.

Meanwhile in the jeep. Max had dropped Alex and Isabelle of at Alex's house. Tess and Max drove in silence, neither knew what to say. Max parked the car on the Valenti parking lot.

"So what did you and Maria talk about?"

"Oh..she just wanted to thank me for before, and asked if we could be friends"

"Really? That is good, I think you could use some close girlfriends, and Maria is great"

"She is, isn't she?"

"Yeah.."

"Max are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"I dunno, you seem a bit distant"

"Just a lot on my mind that's all"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Max looked at her for a couple of seconds, the pretty blonde sitting next to him. His past wife and love. With a nod they got out of the car and inside the house.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Still looking for BETA- readers. If anyone is up for it, send me an e-mail.

Maria walked back into the apartment, where Michael was obviously waiting for her. They where alone for the first time in two days, and it still felt like it was forever ago. They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before Maria spoke up

"I'm sorry about Courtney"

"What?"

Michael asked surprised, Maria smiled sadly

"Yeah, ok so I never really liked the girl, but I know you where close…"

"Maria…"

"No wait, I know you where close, I know she meant a lot to you"

"Maria what I wanted from her was her information, not her…"

"Body? Thank god, it would just like have fallen of, eww"

Michael gave a small smirk at the last comment.

"Your body is the only I am interested in blondie"

"That didn't stop you from kissing Courtney…two times"

Michael looked at her surprised

"Alex told me…"

"Oh"

"Yeah…would you have told me if he hadn't?"

"I dunno, probably not"

"Oh…"

"Listen I know it was dumb of me handling it like that…"

"But it was the only way..yeah yeah I know"

She looked down, yeah she knew but it still hurt. Suddenly she felt his index finger on her chin and was forced to look him in the eyes. He cupped it and looked her directly in her beautiful eyes.

"I am sorry I hurt you"

"I know spaceboy, just give some time? I will get over it"

He nodded and realised her then have her a small smirk

"Well you do know that I know I way to make things to go faster"

Maria just smiled and shook her head

"Oh sorry do disappoint you, but there will be nothing of that for a long while buddy"

Michael was about to say something back when he notice her yawn. So he simply pulled her closed and placed a kiss on her temple before laying them both down on the couch, him spooning her from behind, and his strong arm protecting her. And they both drifted of to sleep.

Tess told Max to sit down on the couch, while she went into the kitchen and made some tea. After adding the Tabasco sauce she went back to the sad dark haired boy sitting on the couch. She handed him the cup, while she settled down on the couch, pulling up her legs under her. They sat in silence for a while before Max spoke up

"Liz slept with Sean"

"What? When?"

"A few days ago, I found them in her bed"

"Sean…that is Maria's cousin right?"

"Yeah.."

"I'm sorry Max…"

"I can't believe she would this, I mean things where finally getting better, and then she just…"

"I never thought she would do something like that"

"Me neither, god maybe Michael was right"

"What did Michael say?"

"That it should be about the four of us, you, me, Michael and Isabelle"

"You know..if you had told me that last year I would have agreed, but…"

"But?"

"But I don't think that is true, I mean look how much the others have helped us, if it wasn't for Jim and Kyle, who knows where I would have lived now, and just take today, if Maria hadn't saved us, we probably wouldn't sit here right now"

"I know you are right, it…it just hurts"

"I know…if you ever want to talk or something I am here for you"

"Thanks..you are the first person I told"

"Does Liz know that you know?"

"No I don't think so, I left before she saw me"

"So you haven't talked about it?"

"No…I don't know what to say"

"Ask her why Max"

"Yeah maybe, listen I got to go home, I would like to see my parents"

"Oh sure, I walk you to your car"

"No it is ok, just…thanks Tess"

He gave her a small kiss on her cheek before getting up and leaving a stunned Tess.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note.

Hey guys. There will be an update soon, but I would like a BETA. I remember getting an e-mail from someone of you that wanted to BETA read it. But silly me I have deleted the e-mail. So please send me a new mail.

Love to ya all Karin


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed, Tess and Maria grew closer and they realized that they had a lot in common. Even Isabelle started bonding with the girls, the only cloud on the sky was Liz, whenever Tess approached Maria and Liz, she just takes of.

Maria slammed the car door to the jetta, before running to the crashdown. She had the late shift and was already late. After throwing on her uniform she grabbed a pad and a pen and rushed out in the crowded resturant. Maria gave Mr Parker an apologetic smile and rushed to her first customers. Just her luck in was the jocks from Roswell high.

While writing down the orders, she glanced at Michael, their eyes met and Maria gave him a small smile and nod before focusing on the jocks again. And that is how the rest of he shift went, running between the kitchen and the tables, carrying orders or greasy food. As soon as the last customers had left, Maria ran to the door and locked it shut, sighing in relief. She and Michael had promised Mr Parker to clean up, and with a look on the restaurant, Maria wondered if the customers had eaten the food or simply thrown it on the floor. After an hour of cleaning she was down and she slumped down in a booth.

Just the there was a knock on the door, Maria just waved it of, and shouted

"We are closed!"

When the knocking didn't stop Maria turned around annoyed, and faced Tess, Max, Isabelle, Alex and Kyle.

The frown on her forehead disappeared and she went to open the door and let them in. Just then Michael came in form the backroom, with a small grin on his face, which disappeared when he saw the others, he had hopped to have some alone time with Maria. He just gave them a short nod before settling him down on the counter, Maria jumped up beside him, much to his pleasure. The others took some chairs and sat down in front of them.

"So wazzup?"

Maria asked while bending herself back to grab a glass and pouring herself some coke. She smiled as she caught Michael glancing at her. Just then the front door opened and in walked Liz. Maria saw that Max immediately looked down, and Tess shouting glaring looks at the brunette girl. Liz however didn't noticed.

"Hey guys"

"Hi chicka where have you been? I thought you had the late shift?"

"Yeah I did, but I had tons of schoolwork"

"You know we really needed you here"

"I know, I am sorry"

"You could have called at least"

"Yeah I forgot, I am sorry okay!"

Liz snapped and walked into the backroom, the others heard her walking up the stairs.

The others looked after her shocked, Maria the most. No one said anything for a couple of minutes, and then Maria jumped down from the counter and walked against the backroom. She was about to walk throw the backdoor when she felt a warm hand on her arm. She turned around and looked into the eyes of Michael.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am just going up to talk with Lizzie for a minute"

"Why?"

"Why? Didn't you just see what happened?"

"Yeah I saw it, and I don't get why you a running after Parker. She should apologize to you"

"I am not going up there to apologize Michael, I am going to ask her what is going on with her"

"All right, I will wait for you"

"Oh yeah"?

"Yeah didn't you say that you mom was away for the week?"

Maria just smirked at him and nodded before walking up the stairs. Meanwhile Tess had gently token Max aside to talk to him.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Umm not yet"

"Max…"

"I know I will, it just haven't been any good time yet"

"Then take time!"

The others jumped in surprise as they heard Tess loud shout. She just waved them of, and turned back to Max and whispered

"Max if you don't do it soon, you wont feel any better"

Tess gave him a gentle squeeze on his arm before walking back to the others.

Maria quietly walked into Liz's room and found her sitting crossed legs on her bed, hugging a pillow. Maria walked over to her and sat down in front of her. They sat in a total silence for a couple of minutes.

"Liz what is going on with you?"

"What?"

"You have been acting weird, you snap at me and the others, we never hang out anymore"

"I just don't like the girl okay?"

"Who?"

"Tess of course, whenever I see you, she is there"

"Liz…"

"No! I don't like her okay? I don't trust her"

"Is this because of Max? What happened there? One minute everything is fine and the next you guys don't even talk"

"I don't want to talk about ok"

"Liz this is me. You know you can tell me everything"

"Can I? How will I know you wont go talking about it Tess?"

"Liz! You know I would never do that! You are my best friend, I would never betray you"

"It is none of you business, just drop it will you"

Liz snapped looking away, Maria just stood up

"You know what! I have no idea what is going on with you. But don't take it out on me, I am just trying to be your friend. "

With that Maria walked out and back to the restaurant, where everyone besides Michael had gone. He handed her, her jacket, and took her hand in his. They walked together to the jetta. Michael wanted to ask Maria how it had gone with Liz, but decided to wait for her to start talking when she was ready. They had made an non verbal decision that Michael was going to spend the night at Maria's.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Maria woke up the next day feeling a warm body behind her. She smiled as she turned around, and rested her head on his chest. She drew patterns on his shirt, and listened to his heartbeat. It always surprised her to realize how human he really was. As her eyes shut again, she felt his arms hugging her closer.

Max walked into the Crashdown on a mission. He spotted Liz behind the counter and walked up to her. She turned around and they came face to face.

"Max…"  
"Hey Liz, could we talk?"  
"Um sure…let's go upstairs"  
"Ok"

As they entered her room, Liz sat down on her bed. Max looked her and had a flashback, of Liz and Sean together. He quickly looked away and stared out the window.

"Max?"  
"I need to know something"  
"What Max?"  
"A couple of days ago...before the skins came, I came too see you…"  
"Max…"  
"Let me finish. I came up here and I was about to knock, when I heard a sound so I went in here, and I…I saw you with Sean"  
"Max, oh my god…"  
"Why Liz? I thought you and me…I thought you loved me"  
"I do Max. It's didn't mean anything… it just happened"  
"It's just happened? Liz things like that can't just happen!"  
"Max please let me explain!"  
"So explain Liz!"  
"I was…I mean…I thought it was for the best… so you could be Tess"  
"Liz I have told you over and over again, I wanted to be with you! Not Tess."  
"I know…"  
"So why then? Why Liz?"  
"Cause it felt good! I can never be with you, I will always wonder if you think about Tess when you are with me! I know Sean wanted me, no one else!"  
"So you don't trust me?"  
"No...I guess I don't Max"  
"I can't believe you Liz, after everything we been through"  
"I want out"  
"Out of what?"  
"This life, the group. I realized that me staying in our little gang, means I will never get out of Roswell. I might end up staying here all my life, working at the Crashdown. I can't do that. It might work for you guys, but I deserve more than Roswell. I am meant for greater things"

"What about Alex and Maria? They want to be in the group, and they are still planning on one day getting out of here"  
"Max…come on. I love both of them, I do. But let's face it. Alex is a puppy when it comes to Isabel. If she never leaves neither will he. And Maria, her grades will never get here any further then Las Cruces."  
"Liz!"  
"Max just get out of here"  
"I can't believe you Liz, what happened to you?"  
"I grew up Max, why don't you do the same. You will never find your home."  
"Bye Elizabeth"

With that Max walked out of Liz door, and maybe out of her life.  
Tess rang the bell to Maria's front door. The girls had decided on a day with shopping together with Isabel. As the door opened she looked up and saw Michael  
"Michael"?

She smirked, at his light blush  
"Hey Tess, come in. Maria will be ready in a few minutes"  
"Thanks. So did you spend the night here?"  
"Yeah, so what if I did!"  
"Hey, cool down buddy"

Just then Maria bounced down the stairs, smiling from ear to ear  
"Hey Tess!"  
"Hi Maria"  
"Spaceboy what are you still doing here?"  
"I was just leaving. Bye Tess. Call me later Maria?"

He kissed her lightly on the lips, staying there a while, and only released her when Tess started coughing loudly. He glared at her, as he walked out the door. Tess grinned at Maria  
"You got it bad girl"  
"Oh yeah. Tell me about it"  
"Why don't you tell me what you and Michael did last night huh?"  
"Tess! Let's go"  
"Whatever Maria, come on"

The two girls jumped into the Jetta and drove to the Evan's house to pick up Isabel. Ten minutes later, the three blonde girls were on their way to the mall.

"Come on Maria tell us"  
"Nothing happened!"  
"Yeah right Maria! I have known you for more then a year now. And every time you and Michael were alone, you were all over each other like crazy"  
"Isabel!"  
"What? Come on. Your meetings in the eraser room are legendary!"  
"Well nothing happened. We just slept...I am not ready and neither is he"  
"So you are telling us that one day?"  
"I don't know maybe…I want my first time to be with someone I love, and someone that loves me. And well I am in love with Michael; he loves me, but…"  
"But?"  
"I dunno, it's stupid, But one day he will leave you know"  
"Maria…"  
"No it's ok. Man why did I have to fall in love with a alien?"  
"Well you have never been the most normal girl in school"  
"I can say the same thing about you…non-humangirl"

Isabel just smiled as she and Maria waited for Tess to try on some outfits. The three girls had spent the whole day shopping and laughing. It reminded Maria of the old days with Liz, before they got sucked into the alien abyss. When the biggest problem wasn't the FBI or skins, it was what to wear the next day or rude customers at the Crashdown. She almost felt bad for having fun with other girls. That she had new girlfriends. Should she feel bad for that?

TBC..


End file.
